Un viejo amigo
by Brico4889
Summary: *Spoilers de la temporada 2* Reconoció enseguida su rostro, pese a que hacía casi dos años que no la veía. Ella gimió débilmente y abrió los ojos. "¿Has venido a matarme?"


_**Münster, Alemania **_

Jason observaba su objetivo, escondido en las sombras de la noche. Había pasado los últimos dos días estudiando los planos del edificio y repasando todos los sistemas de seguridad de los que disponía.

Una vez lograse entrar solo tendría que matar a todos los miembros de la Iglesia que encontrase a su paso, y recuperar el objeto, o persona, que estaban custodiando. En caso de que eso no fuese posible debía destruirlo, por cualquier medio necesario.

Esas eran las ordenes que le había dado Ra's Al Ghul.

La organización a la que iba a atacar era conocida como la Iglesia de la Sangre. Aunque llamarla organización sería exagerado. En realidad eran poco más que un culto satánico. La Liga de las Sombras sabía de su existencia desde hacía años pero nunca se habían molestado mucho con ellos porque Ra's Al Ghul opinaba que tenían poca influencia, o poder, real.

Corrían rumores de que su líder, al que se le conocía únicamente como Hermano Sangre, había hecho un pacto con el Diablo siglos atrás, lo cual le había conferido inmortalidad y otros poderes demoniacos, pero nadie había sido capaz de confirmarlo.

El único motivo por el cual Jason estaba apunto de irrumpir en una de sus cedes y matar a todos los que encontrase dentro, era que, unos días atrás, La Liga de las Sombras había descubierto que, de algún modo, la Iglesia de la Sangre se había apropiado de una arma mística de poder casi incalculable.

Jason no sabía qué era esa arma, en realidad ni siquiera sabía como había descubierto eso La Liga, pero el propio Ra's Al Ghul le había encomendado esa misión, y él no era quien para cuestionar a la Cabeza del Demonio.

Hizo un ultimo repaso a su equipo, para asegurarse de que no hubiese ninguna sorpresa en medio de la batalla, y salio de su escondite.

**(El aspecto de Jason es igual al que usa en la serie animada Young Justice)**

Había dos guardias dando vueltas por el perímetro. Fueron los primeros en morir. No se molestó en esconder los cuerpos. Quería que la policía local acabase acudiendo. Había calculado que tenía unos cinco minutos para entrar, completar su trabajo y salir. En cuanto llegase la policía solo encontrarían una rastro de cadáveres, acordonarían la zona y no dejarían que nadie se acercase. De ese modo sería más complicado, para otros miembros de la Iglesia de la Sangre, descubrir lo que había pasado y seguirle el rastro.

Una vez dentro de la casa no se molestó en ser sigiloso. Los miembros de la Iglesia podían ser fanáticos, pero no tenían mucho de guerreros.

Algunos intentaron sacar sus armas. Él simplemente los cortó una tras otro con su espada.

"¡Tenemos un intruso!" Uno de ellos habló por un walkie "Debe estar aquí por la chica..."

El shuriken se incrustó entre sus ojos antes de que pudiese terminar la frase.

_La chica_

Así que era una persona después de todo. Eso podría ser una complicación, ya que sin duda hubiese resultado mucha más fácil transportar un objeto hasta Isla Infinita, pero nada que él no pudiese solventar.

Por lo que había visto en los planos, la casa tenía un sótano enorme, ideal para encerrar a alguien.

Una de las salas estaba decorada como si fuese una especie de capilla, pero llena de símbolos satánicos. Al lado del altar encontró unas escaleras ocultas que bajaban al sótano.

Al bajar se encontró con tres tipos, apuntando le con armas automáticas.

Sonrió debajo de su mascara. Diez segundos después estaban los tres muertos.

Avanzó con cautela, pese a estar casi seguro de que ya los había matado a todos, revisando cada rincón e inspeccionó cada puerta que encontraba. Varías armas, textos religiosos... Nada por el momento.

La penúltima puerta que abrió ya fue algo muy distinto; Era una sala de tortura. Y a juzgar por la sangra en el suelo y las cuchillas, se había usado no hacía ni 10 horas.

En la ultima puerta finalmente encontró lo que había venido a buscar. Un calabozo.

Y allí estaba ella. La culpable de todo este jaleo.

Jason apretó los dientes con furia al ver en que estado la habían dejado

Aún no podía verle el rostro. Tenía la cabeza agachada y colgaba flácida de sus ataduras como si estuviese dormida o, más probablemente, inconsciente. Sus muñecas estaban encadenadas sobre su cabeza y colgaba del techo de forma que las puntas de sus pies a duras penas tocaban el suelo. Sus brazos le debían de doler horrores, aunque viendo el resto de su cuerpo probablemente ni lo notaba. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones y podía ver la sangre seca en su espalda, vientre, brazos y piernas a causa de los múltiples cortes que le habían infligido. Incluso su pelo morado estaba manchado de sangre, y...

Se detuvo en seco, notando como el horror se filtraba por todo su cuerpo.

Pelo morado.

_No _

Corrió a su lado y le levantó la cabeza. Reconoció enseguida su rostro, pese a que hacía casi dos años que no la veía.

Rachel.

Sin perder tiempo sacó su espada y cortó la cadena que la sujetaba. Ella cayó como un peso muerto sobre sus brazos pero estaba tan delgada que no le costó nada aguantarla.

La apoyó suavemente contra el suelo para observar mejor sus heridas.

Estaba mucho peor de lo que le había parecido en un principio. Aparte de los cortes más recientes tenía muchas cicatrices repartidas por todo el cuerpo y ahora que estaba más cerca podía distinguir los múltiples hematomas que se le estaban formando. También tenía muchas marcas de quemaduras que parecían haber sido hechas algunas por un soplete y otras con un hierro ardiente. Tras observar mejor sus brazos se dio cuenta de que tenía símbolos grabados en su piel, seguramente con un cuchillo. Los reconoció como parte de un ritual de magia negra, pero no podía recordar su propósito.

La bilis subió por su garganta, acompañada por una cólera que no había sentido en bastante tiempo. Deseó no haberles dado una muerte tan rápida a esos desgraciados.

Rachel gimió débilmente y abrió los párpados. Parecía que incluso esa acción le supuso un esfuerzo enorme. Sus ojos se posaron en él. Se tensó, aunque sabía que ella no podría reconocerlo porque llevaba todo el rostro tapado

"¿Has venido a matarme?"

Su voz era tan floja que apenas pudo oírla y volvió a desmayarse antes de que él pudiese contestar.

Probablemente fuese mejor así. Solo podía imaginarse el dolor que debía estar sintiendo.

Aún no podía entender que estaba haciendo ella en Alemania. La ultima vez que la vio fue en el funeral de Donna, cuando ella subió al avión en el que se llevaban el cuerpo. Esa había sido también la ultima vez que vio a cualquiera de los Titanes.

¿Como había acabado Rachel en manos de la Iglesia de la Sangre? ¿Y donde estaban Dick, Rose y los demás? ¿Por que habían permitido que sucediese eso?

Ahora eso daba igual. Tenía que sacarla de allí antes de que llegase la policía, o más miembros de la Iglesia.

Suavemente la cogió en brazos y se dirigió a la salida.

En el piso franco que le había proporcionado La Liga había algo de equipo médico de primera necesidad. Si se tratase de un ser humano normal, viendo lo herida que estaba, dudaba que pudiese hacer mucho por ella pero entre su metabolismo semi-demoniaco y los pocos cuidados que él fuese capaz de proporcionarle, confiaba en que sería capaz de recuperarse.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió Rachel al despertarse fue dolor.

Claro que eso tampoco era ninguna novedad. A fin de cuentas no había sentido nada salvo dolor en los últimos...

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado?

¿Días?

¿Semanas?

No estaba segura. No había vuelto a ver la luz del sol desde que se había despertado encadenada en ese sótano y desde entonces había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo desmayada o siendo torturada.

Pensó que podría intentar volver a dormirse, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar cuando viniesen a por ella, pero entonces notó algo raro; Sus manos ya no estaban encadenadas sobre su cabeza. En realidad ya no estaba de pie, sino tumbada en una superficie cómoda (¿una cama?) y libre de cualquier atadura.

Eso fue suficiente para obligarla a abrir los ojos. Al principio no vio nada porque había muy poca luz pero, cuando sus ojos se ajustaron vio que estaba en una habitación, pequeña y simple pero acogedora, y efectivamente tumbada en una cama.

Intentó moverse, pero le dolía demasiado todo el cuerpo. Lentamente logró sacar las mantas de encima de su cuerpo y vio que iba vestida con una sudadera y unos pantalones de chándal. Podía notar vendas envolviendo sus brazos, piernas, pecho y espalda, debajo de la ropa...

"Yo que tú procuraría no moverme"

Se sobresaltó al oír esa voz. Repentinamente se encendió la luz del techo, obligándola a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Cuando pudo volver a abrirlos vio que había un hombre en la puerta. Iba vestido con lo que parecía un traje de ninja de color rojo y negro. Una mascara roja cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro y sus ojos estaban tapados por una especie de visor negro.

Se dio cuenta de que le reconocía. Le había visto la ultima vez que había estado consciente, aunque solo fue por unos pocos segundos y estaba casi convencida de que solo había sido una alucinación.

"¿Quien eres?" Preguntó, aunque sonó más como un graznido debido a lo seca que tenía la garganta.

En vez de responder a su pregunta, el ninja se acercó a la mesita de al lado de la cama, donde había una jarra de agua, vertió un poco en un vaso y se lo acercó a los labios.

Rachel observó el vaso con cautela, dudosa de confiar en un desconocido después de todo lo que había pasado.

Él pareció entender sus dudas "Si quisiese matarte ya lo habría hecho. Y no usaría veneno"

Bueno, eso era muy tranquilizador. Sin embargo terminó aceptando el agua ya que tenía mucha sed. Se terminó el vaso en un par de segundos y él le sirvió otro.

"Gracias" Se alegró de notar que su voz ya sonaba algo más normal "Pero aún no me has dicho quien eres"

"Soy el que te ha salvado de la Iglesia de la Sangre" Se limitó a responder él.

Entonces realmente estaba libre. El alivio la inundó por completo, pero enseguida se mostró más cautelosa. A fin de cuentas aún no estaba segura de que no hubiese cambiado un captor por otro.

"¿Que ha pasado con los hombres que me custodiaban?"

"Están todos muertos"

Bien. Después de todo el dolor y torturas por lo que la habían hecho pasar no lamentaba en absoluto sus muertes. Incluso desearía haberlos matado ella misma, aunque sabía que Dick y Gar desaprobarían totalmente ese pensamiento.

Volvió a observar más detenidamente a su... ¿Salvador?... ¿Carcelero?... ¿Guardián?... No estaba muy segura de como referirse a él.

"Supongo que debería darte las gracias, por salvarme"

"Tu gratitud es innecesaria. Solo estaba cumpliendo ordenes"

Rachel se tensó "¿Ordenes de quien?"

"De Ra's Al Ghul"

Al oír eso sintió como su estomago se encogía y sus peores temores de hacían realidad.

"Eres miembro de La Liga de las Sombras" Él asintió "Tan solo me has salvado para poder llevarme hasta Ra's y que él pueda usar mi poder del mismo modo que planeaba hacerlo Hermano Sangre"

"Desconozco cuales son los planes de la Cabeza del Demonio para ti. Lo único que sabíamos era que la Iglesia de la Sangre se había apoderado de una arma muy poderosa. Desconocíamos si era un objeto o una persona pero, en todo caso, mi mision era venir hasta aquí, matar a todos los miembros de la Iglesia que encontrase y recuperar dicha arma, para La Liga, o destruirla"

"Creo que preferiría morir"

Levantó una mano, intentando acumular energía, pero no había usado sus poderes desde que la habían capturado y estaba demasiado débil para concentrarse de modo que lo único que logró fue hacer que las luces parpadeasen durante un segundo.

"Basta" Él le cogió la mano, con mucha más suavidad de lo que habría esperado y la bajó contra la cama "Ahora mismo apenas eres capaz de moverte. Si intentas usar tus poderes antes de que estés recuperada podría empeorar gravemente tus heridas"

"No finjas que te importa" Le espetó ella, librándose de su agarre "Y no me tomes por idiota. Puede que ya no esté encadenada en una celda pero sigo siendo una prisionera"

Él se quedó un tiempo en silencio, hasta que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Deberías descansar. Y no hagas esfuerzo innecesarios. Aún tardaras varios días en estar lo bastante fuerte para viajar"

Apagó la luz y la dejó de nuevo sola en la habitación.

Rachel quería levantarse de la estúpida cama en la que estaba y enfrentarse a él, pero tenía razón en una cosa; Estaba demasiado débil.

Días de constante tortura, sin apenas nada de beber y aún menos de comer, la habían dejado débil y vulnerable. Ni siquiera era capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para intentar curarse a si misma con su poder. Tendría que esperar a que su cuerpo sanase lo bastante como para poder intentarlo. Afortunadamente sabía que incluso sin poderes ella sanaba más rápido que la mayoría de las personas, seguramente debido a su ascendencia demoniaca.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se dejó caer en un sueño reparador que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

No supo decir cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero se vio despertada por alguien sacudiéndola suavemente del hombro.

Abrió los ojos para ver que era su nuevo _compañero de piso _(notase el sarcasmo), quien ahora iba vestido con unos tejanos y una sudadera con capucha roja, aunque seguía llevando la mascara puesta.

"Me gustaba más tu antiguo look"

Y se dio la vuelta, intentando volver a dormir, pero él no la dejó.

"Por desgracia llamaría demasiado la atención para ir de compras. Te he preparado algo de comer" Ella levantó la cabeza ante la mención de la comida "Imagino que no habrás tenido una comida adecuada en bastante tiempo. Solo es un caldo de pollo, porque no creo que sea buena idea que comas algo más solido por el momento, pero..."

Titubeó, inseguro de que más decir. Rachel se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso e incomodo y, a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar encontrar toda la situación bastante divertida. Allí estaba él, un asesino entrenado por la Liga de las Sombras, cuidando de una semi-diablesa como si fuese una niña pequeña que había cogido la gripe.

Él tosió un par de veces para aclararse la garganta "En cualquier caso ¿Quiero que te lo traiga aquí o prefieres intentar llegar hasta el comedor"

"El comedor. Necesito moverme un poco o me acabaré volviendo loca"

En realidad solo lo que quería era observar mejor donde estaba para poder planificar su huida.

La ayudó a salir de la cama, le puso unas zapatillas en los pies y pasó su brazo por encima de su hombros para que pudiese apoyarse en él.

"No soy una invalida" Protestó Rachel, aunque en realidad estaba agradecida por la ayuda.

"¿Quieres decir que si te suelto ahora mismo no caerás al suelo como un peso muerto?"

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada "Atrevete a intentarlo, Capucha Roja"

"¿Capucha Roja?"

"Aún no me has dicho tu nombre, y cada vez que te veo llevas una capucha roja, así que voy a llamarte de ese modo a partir de ahora"

"Hmmm... En realidad creo que me gusta"

Rachel lo miró de reojo, insegura de si se estaba burlando de ella o hablaba en serio.

Por lo que pudo ver el piso no era demasiado grande, aunque bastante acogedor. Su habitacion estaba al final de un pasillo. Había otra habitación un poco más adelante, a mano derecha (supuso que la de él) y un cuarto de baño, la cocina y el comedor estaban juntos y había un pequeño salón antes de llegar a la puerta de salida.

Al menos no le resultaría muy difícil salir, aunque luego tendría que pensar que hacer cuando estuviese fuera del bloque de edificios ya que no tenía dinero, lugar al que ir, o más ropa de la que llevaba puesta.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas pero por la luz dedujo que debía ser alrededor del mediodía.

"¿Que hora es?"

"La una y veintiocho. Has estado durmiendo unas tres horas. Antes de eso otras diez" La ayudó a sentarse y le trajo el caldo "¿Puedo preguntarte cuanto tiempo estuviste cautiva?"

"¿Que día es hoy?" Preguntó, tomando pequeños sorbos. Tenía mucha hambre, pero le preocupaba que su estomago no aceptase bien la comida.

"7 de noviembre. Técnicamente eramos el día 6 cuando te saqué de allí"

"Entonces han pasado 11 días"

"¿Que estabas haciendo en Alemania de todas formas? Sé quien eres, Rachel Roth ¿Por que no estás con los Titanes?"

"No tengo que darte ninguna explicación, pero te diré que tu información está bastante desactualizada. Dejé los Titanes hace casi dos años"

Eso pareció cogerle por sorpresa "¿Has estado sola desde entonces?"

"¿Y a ti que mierda te importa?" Preguntó, cansándose de ese extraño interrogatorio.

"Tal vez si te hubieses quedado con ellos nada de esto habría pasado"

"¡Que te jodan!"

Su grito fue acompañado de una ola de energía que lanzó a Capucha Roja contra la pared con tanta fuerza que le sacó la mascara.

Rachel intentó levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaron. Se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error cuando cayó al suelo y notó la sangre corriendo por sus brazos.

"¡Rachel!"

Se congeló al oírle. Al no llevar la mascara su voz ya no sonaba distorsionada.

Ella conocía esa voz.

_No. No es posible. Está muerto _

"Maldita sea, Rachel ¿Por que has hecho eso?" Le preguntó él, arremangandole las mangas y viendo como la sangre se filtraba por las vendas de sus brazos.

Ella no respondió. Más allá del dolor y el mareo que estaba sintiendo, lo que más la aturdía era el hecho de estar mirando a alguien que sabía con toda seguridad que estaba muerto.

_Debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza, es la única explicación posible _Pensó mientras notaba como la consciencia se la escapaba lentamente.

Lo ultimo que vio antes de desmayarse fue el rostro de Jason Todd.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos volvía a estar acostada en la misma cama que antes...

... Y había un fantasma sentado en una silla a su lado.

"Eso fue una estupidez Rachel" Le dijo Jason "Te advertí que no usaras tus poderes antes de tiempo. Has estado inconsciente casi cinco horas, tu fiebre ha subido y he tenido que volver a desinfectar y coser las heridas de tus brazos que se habían reabierto"

Rachel lo observó atónita sin acabar de creerse que no fuese una alucinación.

"No puedes estar aquí" Susurró finalmente "Estás muerto... Hubo un funeral... Bruce y Alfred dijeron que El Joker..."

"Estuve muerto" La interrumpió Jason "Ahora ya no lo estoy"

Claramente ella no entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Jason ahogó un suspiro frustrado. Precisamente por eso había ocultado su rostro y no había querido que ella descubriese quien era. Porque eso llevaría a demasiadas preguntas que no estaba seguro de poder o querer contestar.

"¿Como?" Logró preguntar "Pasé casi tres meses intentando encontrar una forma de traer de regreso a Donna, hasta que me di por vencida ¿Como es posible que tú...?"

"Ra's Al Ghul conoce algunos secretos que incluso la Liga de la Justicia ignora"

"El pozo del Lazaro" Se dio cuenta Rachel, pensando en las implicaciones que eso suponía.

"Se lo que estás pensando. Piensas que, tal vez, se podría usar un pozo del Lazaro para resucitar a Donna. Olvídalo. Ella no querría pasar por eso"

"¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Porque yo me despierto cada día deseando no haber pasado por eso" Respondió Jason fríamente "No tienes ni idea de lo es eso, Rachel. Estar volviendo a la vida y que tu único deseo sea morir. Y yo solo estuve muerto por unos pocos días. Donna lleva casi dos años muerta"

Aunque quería discutir supuso que él entendía más del tema que ella.

Todavía le costaba entender que Jason estuviese sentado a su lado. Aún podía recordar perfectamente su funeral. Fue el momento en el que decidió que ya no quería tener nada que ver con esa vida.

"¿Por que no regresaste a Gotham, o le dijiste a nadie que estás vivo?"

"Mi vida pertenece a la Liga. Ellos son la única razón por la que estoy vivo"

Rachel frunció el ceño "El Jason que yo conocí habría dicho que su vida no le pertenecía a nadie"

"El Jason que tú conociste era un crío estúpido que se merecía lo que le pasó" Le espetó él, sorprendiéndola.

"¿Así que piensas entregarme a Ra's Al Ghul de todas formas?" Preguntó, notando el dolor de la traición aflorando en su pecho.

"Esas son mis ordenes"

Rachel cerró los ojos, deseando no haberle visto nunca el rostro. Estaba segura de que entonces no dolería tanto.

"Pero no voy a cumplirlas. En cuanto estés lo bastante fuerte iremos a San Francisco"

"¿San Francisco?" Preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Es hora de que vuelvas a casa Rachel"

Solo pudo mirarlo sin saber que decir.

"Pero... ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Que te hará Ra's Al Ghul si descubre que me has dejado escapar?"

"Me inventaré alguna excusa. La Liga no sabía que tú eras el objetivo, de ser así seguramente no se habrían arriesgado a enviarme a mí. No tendrán ningún motivo para sospechar que miento"

Rachel no estaba segura de como sentirse. Sin duda prefería un millón de veces regresar con los Titanes que acabar en las manos de la Liga de las Sombras, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con sus ex-compañeros. La ultima vez que vio a cualquiera de ellos fue, precisamente, en el funeral del chico que tenía enfrente.

"¿Por que te importa en absoluto si regreso con los Titanes? Tengo mis motivos por haberlos dejado ¿sabes?"

"Me importa porque, al igual que tú, yo también me alejé voluntariamente de todas las personas que me querían, y acabé muriendo solo. No quiero que te pase lo mismo"

No hizo falta que le dijese que eso era lo que podría haber pasado si no la hubiese encontrado.

Ambos lo sabían.

Al mirarle a los ojos Rachel pudo ver que, pese a la poca importancia que le había dado antes, su muerte le había dejado una cicatriz enorme que aún no había ni siquiera empezado a curar.

"¿Puedes sentarte?" Le preguntó él de repente "Quiero comprobar como se están curando tus heridas, y cambiar los vendajes"

Rachel asintió y, con su ayuda, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Uhhh... ¿Rachel?" Jason se veía muy incomodo "Necesito que..." Hizo un gesto a su ropa.

Se sonrojó al entender lo que estaba diciendo y se quitó la sudadera.

Jason prefirió empezar por su espalda, para respetar un poco su privacidad.

"Parece que está un poco mejor, pero aún tardaras bastante en sanar" Comentó mientras le aplicaba una pomada anti-bacteriana a sus heridas y quemaduras "Sinceramente por el aspecto que tenias cuando te encontré temía que fuese a ser mucho peor"

"Ya, bueno, durante días se dedicaron a causarme todo el dolor posible sin llegar a matarme, no me extraña que no tuviese buen aspecto"

"Lo siento. ¿Sabes que querían de ti?"

"Mi poder. Querían extraerlo para poder usarlo ellos"

"Esos símbolos en tus brazos..."

"Forman parte de un ritual oscuro ideado para ese preciso propósito. Desgraciadamente para ellos parece que no entienden tanto de magia negra como se creen, porque se equivocaron con uno de los símbolos. Me di cuenta enseguida, pero ellos no. Pensaban que el ritual no funcionaba porque no me estaban causando suficiente dolor de modo que cada día se esforzaban por ser más creativos"

Jason sintió la ira creciendo en su interior pero se obligó a controlarse, sabiendo que eso no la ayudaría en absoluto.

"¿Como te atraparon?"

"Fui una estúpida. Me permití creer que podía tener una vida normal y bajé la guardia. Estaba viviendo en Munich, trabajando de camarera en una cafetería. Volvía del trabajo cuando algo me golpeó por detrás y me dejó inconsciente. Ni siquiera los sentí venir. Imagino que me drogaron, o algo así porque cuando me desperté no podía usar mis poderes y estaba en esa celda en la que me encontraste"

"Dios, Rachel. ¿Por que estabas siquiera viviendo en Munich? La ultima vez que te vi subías a un avión para Temiscira"

Rachel volteó la cabeza para observarlo "¿Estabas allí? No recuerdo haberte visto ese día"

"Estaba observando desde lejos. Creo que solo Dick y Rose me vieron" Dijo Jason sin querer entrar en más detalles.

"Solo estuve en Temiscira por unos pocos meses. Volví a San Francisco después de rendirme en encontrar una forma de recuperar a Donna, aunque apenas participe en nada del equipo. Y entonces... Entonces moriste" Jason la miró sorprendido "Fue después de tu funeral que decidí que ya había tenido demasiadas muertes. Desde entonces he estado viviendo aquí y allá. Hace medio año me decidí a venir a Europa, supongo que porque nunca había estado y me apetecía"

"¿Estás diciendo que mi muerte fue lo que te impulsó a dejar los Titanes?" Preguntó Jason, para estar seguro.

"Más o menos. ¿Por que pareces tan sorprendido?"

"... No eramos precisamente amigos, que digamos"

Notó como ella se tensaba y apretaba la mandíbula "¿Y crees que, por eso, no me afectó saber que habías muerto? ¿Crees que no lloré por ti?"

Prefirió quedarse en silencio ya que intuía que cualquier cosa que dijese solo empeoraría la situación, pero Rachel no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo.

"Yo quería ser tu amiga, Jason. Intenté pasar tiempo contigo, intenté conocerte, pero tú nunca me dejaste entrar y al final acabé desistiendo"

Sabía que tenía razón en eso. Las primeras semanas que empezaron a vivir juntos en la Torre, Rachel se acercaba a su habitación para ver si quería hablar o unirse a ella y Gar en lo que fuese que estuvieran haciendo, pero él siempre se negaba.

"Sé que no siempre fui todo lo amable que debería haber sido contigo. Lo siento" Su disculpa la cogió por sorpresa "Pero tú me importabas Rachel, tú y todos. Simplemente se me daba mal demostrarlo. Por eso no me uní a vosotros en el funeral de Donna"

Terminó de aplicarle las vendas nuevas y le hizo un gesto de que podía volver a ponerse la sudadera.

"¿Que quieres decir?"

Jason suspiró "Cuando Rose me contó que había estado trabajando para su padre todo el tiempo me sentí más traicionado de lo que me he sentido en toda la vida. A ella si que la dejé entrar. Le mostré una parte de mí que nunca le había mostrado a nadie. Y pensé que todo había sido una mentira. Estaba tan furioso que decidí no regresar a San Francisco. Pese a saber que Deathstroke os iba a dar caza, y que Conner y Gar estaban en problemas. No quería saber nada más de ninguno de vosotros. Y entonces Donna murió. Cuando me enteré, toda esa ira fue substituida por culpa y arrepentimiento. No digo que si yo hubiese estado allí habría cambiado algo..."

"Pero podría haberlo hecho" Terminó Rachel por él.

"...Si" La ayudó a volver a acostarse en la cama "Descansa un poco. Te despertaré dentro de un par de horas por si te apetece comer algo"

"Jason" Lo llamó antes de que se fuese "Me alegro de que no estés muerto"

* * *

Algo que se aprendía rápidamente en la Liga de las Sombras era a dormir siempre con un ojo abierto.

Si bien atacar a otros hermanos estaba técnicamente prohibido, a menos que se realizase un reto o lo ordenase Ra's Al Ghul, muchos hombres habían desaparecido durante las noches y sus cuerpos nunca habían sido encontrados.

Jason aprendió rápidamente esa lección cuando tres de sus _hermanos_ intentaron acabar con él cuando no llevaba ni dos semanas en la Liga, debido al rápido favoritismo que Ra's Al Ghul había mostrado por él.

Por eso se despertó de inmediato cuando notó que algo iba mal. Descartó rápidamente que alguien se hubiese colado en el piso, o les estuvieran atacando, pero aún así todos sus instintos estaban alerta.

Solo por si acaso, cogió un cuchillo y fue a la habitación de Rachel, para comprobar que estuviese bien.

Lo que vio le cogió desprevenido aunque, por otra parte, debería haberlo visto venir. Rachel se estaba revolviendo en la cama, con el rostro empapado en sudor, murmurando palabras que no podía entender. Lo más preocupante era la nube de energía oscura que se había formado delante de ella. Por el momento se mantenía estable pero sabía por propia experiencia que si Rachel se alteraba demasiado podría causar un autentico desastre.

Obviamente estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Se sintió como un estúpido por no haberlo previsto; Él mismo había tenido varias después de su resurrección, e incluso cuando Deathstroke lo torturó, y Rachel acababa de pasar por una experiencia muy traumática.

Se acercó a la cama, sin estar muy seguro de que debía hacer. Sospechaba que si intentaba despertarla a la fuerza solo lo empeoraría de modo que se arrodilló a su lado y colocó una mano sobre su rostro.

"Rachel. Rachel, escúchame. Estás a salvo Rachel. Nadie va a hacerte daño, no lo permitiré"

Su toque y sus palabras parecieron calmarla, pero la nube oscura no desaparecía y ella seguía revolviéndose inquieta.

_De acuerdo. Parece que el contacto físico la calma, así que... _

Dudando de que lo que iba a hacer sirviese de nada, se acostó en la cama y rodeó a Rachel con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él.

Para su sorpresa ella se calmó al instante. Se aferró a él con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Su respiración pronto se volvió calmada, y regular, y la nube oscura desapareció de encima de ellos.

_Honestamente no esperaba que esto funcionase... ¿Y ahora como demonios salgo de aquí sin despertarla?  
_

Intentó moverse, pero Rachel hizo un ruido de protesta y se acurrucó más a su lado, si es que eso era posible.

Al parecer estaba atrapado. Sin ver otra opción decidió relajarse y esperar a que Rachel se apartase de él, antes de intentar volver a moverse.

Suavemente colocó una mano sobre su frente notándola caliente por la fiebre. Mañana tendría que ir a la farmacia a por más medicamentos, aunque no estaba seguro de hasta que punto la medicina humana tendría efecto en ella.

Se congeló cuando ella volvió a revolverse y abrió los ojos con cansancio.

Bueno, ahora si que estaba jodido. ¿Como iba a explicar esto sin quedar como un pervertido?

"¿Jason?" Parpadeó lentamente, intentando despejar su cabeza "¿Por que estás acostado conmigo?"

"Uhhhh... Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y la única forma de calmarte ha sido acostándome a tu lado y abrazarte" En su cabeza sonó como una excusa penosa pese a saber que era exactamente lo que había pasado.

"Oh. Vale"

Cerró los ojos y volvió a apoyarse contra él.

Jason la miró incrédulo

"...Puedo irme si quieres"

"No, quédate. Eres cálido y cómodo" Murmuró ella sin molestarse a abrir los ojos "Además así cumplo una de mis fantasías de adolescente"

"¿Fantasía adolescente?"

"Si" La voz de Rachel sonaba cada vez más baja debido al sueño, pero siguió hablando "Cuando te conocí me pareciste el chico más guapo que había conocido en toda mi vida y al instante me sentí atraída por ti. Luego empezaste a hablar y descubrí que podías ser un autentico imbécil, pero al menos sigues siendo guapo"

Después de eso notó su respiración rítmica y supo que se había quedado dormida de nuevo.

Su declararon le había dejado de piedra pero decidió que no iba a mencionarlo nunca porque seguramente era la fiebre la que estaba hablando y de todas formas era poco probable que Rachel se acordase de nada cuando se despertase.

* * *

"Podrías regresar conmigo"

Jason apartó la vista del estofado de carne de vaca que estaba cocinando, para centrarse en Rachel.

"¿Como dices?"

"Cuando vuelva a San Francisco" Aclaró ella "Podrías venir conmigo"

Había pasado una semana desde que Jason la había salvado de la Iglesia de la Sangre. La mayoría de sus heridas ya estaban curadas. En cuanto estuvo lo bastante fuerte, usó su poder para acelerar el proceso de curación, de modo que ahora ya no tenía que estar todo el rato postrada en la cama.

Aún se cansaba rápidamente, y se notaba mucho más débil de lo habitual pero, considerando el estado en el que se encontraba apenas un par de días atrás, la mejoría era notable.

Además, Jason la había estado cuidando con una atención y un detalle que la dejaron francamente sorprendida. Le resultaba difícil relacionar a ese chico arrogante y presumido que había conocido años atrás, con la persona que era ahora.

Al parecer había cambiado mucho.

O tal vez lo que pasaba era que, por primera vez, estaba viendo al verdadero Jason Todd.

Cuando se lo mencionó él se encogio de hombros con indiferencia y dijo algo que le heló la sangre.

"En algún momento tenía que madurar. Solo me hizo falta morir para lograrlo"

Era en esos momentos que se daba cuenta de lo roto que estaba en realidad.

Ella sabía pocos detalles sobre su muerte pero, por lo que le había contado Dick, El Joker lo había capturado y torturado antes de matarlo con una bomba. Si a eso le sumamos que había vuelto a la vida usando el Pozo del Lázaro, solo podía llegar a imaginarse lo traumático que había resultado todo para él.

Por eso quería ayudarlo. No solo porque la hubiese salvado y estuviese en deuda con él, sino porque podía ver que incluso ahora estaba sufriendo, y estaba solo. Puede que él tuviera razón al decir que no habían sido amigos en el pasado pero eso no significaba que fuese a dejarlo tirado si la necesitaba.

Y, de todas formas, estaba bastante segura de que ahora si eran amigos.

Como si quisiese compensarle por lo mal que la había tratado años atrás, Jason había estado casi todo el tiempo posible con ella, mientras se recuperaba. No solo atendiendo sus heridas, sino simplemente hablando con ella, haciéndole preguntas y contándole algunas anécdotas propias.

Esa misma mañana ella y Jason habían salido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad ya que, después de tantos días encerrada, necesitaba desesperadamente que le diese el aire. Él había tenido que ayudarla en algunos tramos, ya que le costaba mantener un ritmo constante y era demasiado terca para admitirlo, pero eso también les había servido para pasar inadvertidos. Casi nadie les dedicó una segunda mirada y los pocos que lo hicieron solo vieron lo que parecía ser una pareja de jóvenes enamorados dando un paseo.

Un vendedor de flores incluso le había preguntado a Jason si no quería comprar un ramo para su novia. Rachel se había sonrojado profundamente al oír eso, pero Jason se había limitado a sonreír divertido y negar con la cabeza.

"No puedo abandonar La Liga, Rachel. Eso sería traicion. Ra's Al Ghul no descansaría hasta verme muerto" Dijo Jason, mientras añadía unas pocas especias.

"Podríamos protegerte" Insistió Rachel "Entre los Titanes y La Liga de la Justicia seguro que..."

"Toma, prueba esto y dime que opinas" La interrumpió Jason, poniendo una cuchara delante de su cara.

Frunció el ceño, molesta por la forma en que él estaba evitando el tema, pero hizo lo que le pedía. Cogió la cuchara y probó un poco del estofado que había preparado.

Casi al instante sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa.

"Wow. Esto está muy bueno"

"Gracias. Pero la próxima vez intenta no sonar tan sorprendida"

"Lo siento, no esperaba que en la Liga de las Sombras enseñasen a cocinar"

"¿Quien ha dicho nada de la Liga de las Sombras? Mis habilidades culinarias se las tengo que agradecer únicamente a Alfred"

"¿Quieres decir que cuando vivíamos juntos ya podías preparar platos como este?" Jason asintió, mientras ponía el fuego al mínimo para dejar que acabase de cocerse "¿Por que no dijiste nada? Pasamos más de tres meses alimentándonos a base de comida para llevar y comida de microondas"

"Por favor" Bufó Jason "Si os lo hubiese dicho tú y Gar me habríais convertido en vuestro chef/esclavo particular"

"¡Eso no es...!" Empezó a protestar Rachel, pero luego se lo pensó mejor "...Puede que tengas algo de razón. Espera un momento ¿Dices que Alfred te enseñó a cocinar? ¿Que pasa con Dick? Si mal no recuerdo la única vez que intentó usar la cocina por poco provoca un incendio"

Jason sonrió "Por lo que me contaron, Alfred se rindió después del quinto intento de enseñarle. Creo que el pobre hombre debió alegrarse mucho al ver lo rápido que yo aprendía porque Bruce también es un desastre absoluto cocinando"

"Les hechas de menos" Jason la miró confundido "A Bruce y Alfred. No intentes negarlo, veo la forma en que tus ojos se iluminan cuando hablas de ellos"

"Eso no importa..."

"¡Pues claro que importa! No me creo que seas feliz con una vida en la Liga. Eres muchas cosas Jason, pero nunca has sido un asesino frío sin corazón"

Jason apretó los puños "No tienes ni la más remota idea de las cosas que he hecho. Del monstruo en el que me he convertido"

"¿A mí me hablas de monstruos? ¿Debo recordarte de quien soy hija?"

Jason apartó la mirada, incapaz de seguir mirándola a los ojos.

"No importa. Bruce ya tiene otro Robin. No hay nada para mí en Gotham"

"Ambos sabemos que te aceptarían con los brazos abiertos. Y aunque no fuese así..." Se acercó a él y le cogió las manos "...Podrías regresar conmigo a la Torre. Volver a unirte a los Titanes"

"Eso sería aún peor. Solo causaría problemas"

"Jason..."

"Una vez le dije a Dick que el equipo nunca podría funcionar conmigo, qué yo era como un veneno para el resto de vosotros. Y tenía razón. No le haría ningún bien a nadie si regresase"

"¿Cuando le dijiste eso a Dick?" Preguntó Rachel, confundida ya que por lo que recordaba Jason siempre había estado deseoso de probarse a si mismo.

"Justo antes de que él nos contase lo que pasó con Jericho, cuando yo iba a soltar desde lo alto de la Torre y..."

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Rachel lo miró conmocionada, con el shock reflejado en su rostro "¿Que quieres decir con que ibas a saltar desde lo alto de la Torre?"

"¿Dick nunca os lo dijo?" Jason se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Pues claro que Dick no les iba a contar su momento de debilidad al resto del equipo "Da igual. Eso fue hace tiempo. No tiene importancia"

Intentó ir a comprobar como iba la comida, pero Rachel le cogió del brazo para detenerle "Si crees que voy a olvidarme de lo que acabas de decir sin que me des ninguna explicación lo llevas claro. Empieza a hablar. Ahora"

Dios, cuando se lo proponía podía resultar intimidarte incluso sin toda esa mierda de los ojos rojos y la energía oscura emanando de ella.

"Intenté suicidarme ¿contenta?"

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, horrorizada "¿P-Por que harías eso?"

Jason suspiró "Soy consciente de que fue una estupidez, pero... Mira lo que me pasó con Deathstroke me afectó mucho más de lo que os dejé creer a ninguno. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos seguía cayendo. Una y otra vez. No podía hacerlo parar, sin importar cuanto lo intentase. Y luego todos empezasteis a acusarme; Tú con lo de las cruces, Dawn con no se qué de una foto, Hank con la bebida, Donna dijo algo de un refresco (honestamente a día de hoy sigo sin saber de que iba todo eso). Algo dentro de mí se rompió. Pensé que todo lo malo que estaba pasando era culpa mía y que lo único que podía hacer para ayudaros era quitarme de en-medio, así que subí a la azotea con la intención de saltar. Iba a hacerlo cuando Dick me detuvo"

Rachel no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Recordaba bien ese día; Cuando vio las cruces en su habitación se puso furiosa y fue directa a la habitación de Jason, convencida de que había sido él. No le importó que él afirmase que no sabía de que estaba hablando, no le importó que pareciese luchar por contener las lágrimas, no le importó la forma en que su voz se rompió al hablar...

"Rachel, no te obsesiones con eso. Fue hace tiempo, y al final no sucedió nada" Le aseguró Jason, viendo con preocupación como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho Jason. Yo..." Ni siquiera le salían las palabras. Solo de pensar que él hubiese llegado a hacerlo, y saber que ella habría sido la culpable, le rompía el corazón "Asumí que fuiste tú porque me dijiste que tenía que hacérmelo mirar con un sacerdote, pero tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que estabas sufriendo, tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que yo te estaba haciendo daño..."

"Rachel. Hey, Rachel, mírame" Jason la sujetó de los hombros para detener sus palabras frenéticas "Está bien, ya te he dicho que es cosa del pasado. Y entiendo que sospecharas primero de mí. Sé que por aquel entonces podía ser un capullo"

"Eso no significa que quisiera que te pasase nada malo. Si hubieses muerto por mi culpa nunca me lo habría perdonado" Lo abrazó con fuerza "No eres un veneno Jason. Si es por eso que no quieres regresar, te aseguro que estás equivocado. Todos te darían la bienvenida sin dudarlo. Yo la primera"

Jason no dijo nada y se limitó a devolverle el abrazo. Las palabras de Rachel casi le habían convencido, pero sabía que no podía hacer lo que ella le pedía. Si lo hacía podría acabar provocando una guerra entre los Titanes y La Liga de las Sombras. Una guerra que estaba casi seguro que no podrían ganar.

Se quedaron abrazados, en silencio, hasta que Rachel empezó a oler algo raro.

"¿Soy yo o huele como si se estuviera quemando algo?"

"¡Mierda!" Gritó Jason, corriendo a sacar el estofado del fuego.

* * *

"Tenemos un problema"

Rachel estaba tumbada en el sofá, leyendo un libro, y levantó la vista para ver a Jason, que acababa de regresar de comprar.

"¿Que ocurre?"

"La Liga ha contactado conmigo"

Rachel se levantó de golpe "¿Contactado? ¿Como?"

"Tenemos nuestros métodos" Respondió Jason sin querer revelar demasiado "Querían saber qué me estaba tomando tanto tiempo ya que se calculó que el cometido que me dieron solo debía llevarme dos o tres días. Les he dicho que algo salió mal y he tenido que quedarme en la ciudad unos días esperando que las cosas se calmasen, pero no aceptaran más excusas. Tienes que irte Rachel. Los dos tenemos que irnos. Ya lo hemos estado posponiendo demasiado"

Así que eso era todo.

Tendría que volver a despedirse de él.

Era extraño pero se sentía mucho más triste de lo que había esperado. Tal vez porque se había acostumbrado a estar con él. Tal vez porque sentía que en esas casi dos semanas que habían estado viviendo juntos había podido empezar a conocer al verdadero Jason Todd, y deseaba seguir haciéndolo. Tal vez porque no quería dejarle solo a merced de la Liga.

O tal vez era simplemente que no quería volver a perderle.

"Ultima oportunidad para huir juntos y mandarlos a todos a la mierda" Medio bromeo, aunque una pequeña parte de ella casi deseaba que él aceptase.

Sin embargo Jason la miró con el rostro mortalmente serio "No es momento para bromas Rachel"

"...No, supongo que no"

"Mira, puedo acompañarte a Munich o Berlin y comprarte un billete para Sant Francisco, pero creo que sería más prudente que yo no viajase contigo"

"No será necesario. Llamaré a Dick y les diré que me vengan a buscar"

"¿Que te vengan a buscar? ¿Como?" Preguntó Jason.

"Los Titanes tienen un jet, cortesía de Bruce. Podrían estar aquí en menos de una hora. Diez quilómetros al Sur de la ciudad solo hay campo abierto por un buen trecho, le diré que les estaré esperando allí"

"¿Has sabido esto todo este tiempo? ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? Podríamos haber solucionado esto hace días"

"No había renunciado a convencerte de que me acompañaras" Apartó la mirada de él "Y, honestamente, me gustaba que fuésemos solo tú y yo. Quería alargarlo lo máximo posible"

Jason se sorprendió al ver la tristeza en sus ojos "Rachel..."

"Da igual. Ya sabía que esto no podría durar demasiado. No he sido tan ingenua como para pensar lo contrario"

Jason abrió la boca, se lo pensó mejor, la cerró y volvió a empezar

"Escucha, es muy importante que no le digas a los Titanes ni a Bruce que estoy vivo"

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó Rachel incrédula notando una punzada de dolor en el corazón "¿Es lo único que me tienes que decir? ¿Hazme un favor y no le digas a nadie que estoy vivo? ¡Que te jodan!"

"¿Se puede saber por que te pones así?"

"¡Porque te echaré de menos!" Gritó Rachel, notando como las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas "Y parece que a ti no te importa en absoluto. Pensé... Pensé que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros, qué ahora si eramos amigos, pero al parecer me equivocaba. ¿Que ha sido todo esto para ti, Jason? ¿Solo una forma de expiar tu consciencia por habernos dejado tirados cuando te necesitábamos?"

"Sabes que ha sido más que eso. Te dije que me preocupo por ti Rachel"

"Entonces demuéstralo" Ella lo miró suplicante "Ven conmigo"

Y Jason deseaba poder hacerlo. Deseaba poder acompañarla. No por volver a ser un héroe. No por volver a ser un Titan. Ni siquiera por volver a ver a Bruce, ALfred, Dick o cualquiera de los demás.

Simplemente por ella.

Por Rachel.

Pero no podía... Todavía no.

"Lo siento" Le tendió su teléfono "Deberías llamar a Dick"

Ella parecía tan desolada, traicionada incluso, que estuvo apunto de mandarlo todo a la mierda y prometerle que iría con ella.

Cogió el teléfono sin ni siquiera mirarlo y se alejó para hacer la llamada.

Estuvo hablando durante casi dos minutos, hasta que colgó y le devolvió el teléfono.

"Ya está hecho. Dick me ha dicho que saldrán de inmediato así que deberían llegar pronto"

Jason asintió "Imagino que se habrá llevado una sorpresa"

"Supongo. No había hablado con Dick en casi un año y medio. Dudo que cualquiera de ellos esperase volver a saber de mí. Me ha asegurado que todos estarán encantados de volver a recibirme y que me han echado mucho de menos"

"¿Piensas decirles lo que pasó con la Iglesia de la Sangre?"

"No, solo serviría para que se preocupasen o se sintieran culpables. Además, no tengo ninguna explicación de como logré escapar, ya que tú no estabas allí"

"Rachel..."

"Voy a hacer el equipaje" Lo interrumpió ella, sin poder soportar seguir en la misma habitación que él.

Mientras recogía rápidamente algo de ropa y la ponía en una bolsa de mano se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era esto. Literalmente todo lo que tenía se lo había comprado Jason. Tal vez debería haber pasado por Munich para comprobar si aún estaban sus cosas en el piso que había alquilado, pero ahora no tenía tiempo.

Jason la estaba esperando cuando terminó. Sin decir otra palabra salieron del apartamento.

Fueron en moto hasta el punto donde debían recogerla Dick y los demás. A Rachel el viaje se le hizo a la vez demasiado largo y demasiado corto. Demasiado largo porque resultaba incomodo estar tan pegada a Jason después de la discusión que acababan de tener, y demasiado corto porque al mismo tiempo era consciente de que esos eran probablemente los últimos minutos que iba a pasar a su lado.

Cuando pensó que ya estaban lo bastante lejos, le hizo un gesto a Jason para que se detuviese.

Él paró la moto y ambos se bajaron.

"Ya puedes irte si quieres" Le dijo Rachel, dándole la espalda a propósito "No tardarán mucho en llegar. Imagino que querrás evitar ser visto"

"Puedo esperar un poco. No quiero que estés sola"

"Yo preferiría que te fueras" Insistió ella "No es necesario que nos pongamos sentimentales. A fin de cuentas es probable que nunca nos volvamos a ver. Y si lo hacemos, hay una gran posibilidad que sea como enemigos, teniendo en cuenta tus nuevas lealtades" Empezó a andar para alejarse de él "Gracias por salvarme y por cuidar de mí estos días. Espero que tengas una vida larga y feliz, Jason"

Una lucha interna tenía lugar dentro de Jason mientras la veía alejarse.

Podía simplemente subir a la moto e irse. Regresar al lado de Ra's Al Ghul y seguir siendo el fiel siervo que había sido durante el ultimo año. Pero Rachel tenía razón. Si hacía eso nunca volvería a verla o, lo que sería aún peor, se volverían a encontrar como enemigos.

Se dio cuenta de que no quería eso. Quería...

... La quería a ella. Quería a Rachel.

"Maldita sea"

La alcanzó con pasos rápidos y le dio la vuelta para que estuviesen de frente. Ella lo miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada ni intentó moverse.

"Si te dijese que puedo librarme del control de Ra's sin que él envié a toda La Liga a matarme, pero me llevaría algo de tiempo..." Rachel abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo "No me interrumpas, no hables, solo escuchame. Si te dijese que puedo hacer eso ¿me creerías?"

"¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?" Le preguntó finalmente.

"No lo sé, algunos meses seguramente" Rachel frunció el ceño "Oye que se trata de Ra's Al Ghul. Tendré que montármelo con mucho cuidado o acabaré peor que muerto"

"¿Y como lo harías?"

"Tendrás que confiar en mí. He estado pensando en ello desde que empecé a recuperar mis recuerdos, después de resucitar"

"Si de verdad puedes salir de La Liga sin que haya consecuencias ¿por que no lo has hecho antes?"

"Porque no tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir. No tenía nada ni nadie que me impulsase a dar ese paso. Pero ahora..." Tragó saliva varias veces, consciente de que lo que estaba apunto de decir podría arruinarlo todo "Necesito que entiendas algo Rachel. Si hago esto no será por Bruce, Dick, los Titanes o Gotham. Será por ti. Si dejo La Liga será solo porque quiero estar contigo. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?"

Rachel se quedó muda de asombro. Jason acababa de ¿declararse? ¿A ella?

No había esperado eso. Ni en un millón de años. Y sin embargo, si la forma en que su pulso se había acelerado, y sus piernas habían empezado a temblar, era un indicativo, sabía que era lo que deseaba.

"Asumo que no estas hablando de estar conmigo de forma platónica" Logró susurrar, al fin.

"Sabes qué no" Jason esbozó una media sonrisa y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos "Pero necesito asegurarme, Rachel ¿Estás dispuesta a esperarme? ¿Deseas esto tanto como yo?"

"Si. Por dios, si"

Apenas hubo dicho eso, Jason puso una mano sobre su mejilla y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Una sensación cálida inundó todo el cuerpo de Rachel mientras notaba los labios de Jason moviéndose contra los suyos.

Más pronto de lo que a ella habría deseado, Jason se alejó y empezó a frotarle la mejilla con el pulgar.

"Estás llorando" Dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas "¿Tan mal besador soy?"

Rachel soltó una risa temblorosa y negó con la cabeza "No, en realidad no lo haces nada mal. Tan solo han sido muchas emociones de golpe, y me he abrumado"

Jason sonrío y se dispuso a besarla de nuevo, pero algo detrás suyo le hizo fruncir el ceño.

"Vaya, que oportunos"

Rachel se dio la vuelta y vio la silueta del quinjet empezando a perfilarse en el horizonte.

"Tengo que irme" Dijo Jason.

"Lo se"

"Pero volveremos a vernos" Le prometió "Pronto, si tenemos suerte. Y, cuando eso pase, me gustaría mucho llevarte a una cita"

Rachel sonrió ampliamente "Me encantaría"

Jason la besó una ultima vez y fue de vuelta a su moto.

"Jason" Se giró cuando ella lo llamó "Más te vale que no me dejes tirada, o será Ra's Al Ghul quien tendrá que protegerte de mí"

Jason se rió y se puso el casco "No esperaría menos de ti"

Observó como iba de vuelta a la ciudad con una sonrisa en su rostro. Distraídamente se pasó una mano por su boca, recordando el sabor de los labios de Jason.

_Pronto_

Mientras tanto el quinjet ya había llegado y había aterrizado prácticamente enfrente de ella. La rampa de entrada se abrió y Gar salió corriendo, seguida de cerca por Dick y Kory.

"¡Rachel!" Su amigo le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi la deja sin aire "Te he echado tanto de menos"

"Yo también, Gar, yo también. Ahora suéltame antes de que me quede sin aire"

"Lo siento" Se disculpó Gar, soltándola de inmediato.

Kory también se acercó a abrazarla "Estoy tan feliz de que nos hayas llamado. ¿Por que has esperado tanto?"

"Lo siento. Necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas" Vio como Dick se acercaba "Hola Dick"

"Rachel" La abrazó incluso con más fuerza que Gar "Me alegro mucho de verte. Los demás se han quedado en San Francisco por si pasaba algo, pero están deseando que vuelvas. Todos te hemos echado mucho de menos"

"Y yo a vosotros. Gracias por dejarme volver tan fácil después de lo forma en que me fui"

"Siempre serás parte de esta familia, Rachel, lo sabes"

Rachel sonrió y se encaminó al quinjet, seguida de sus amigos.

"Oye Rachel ¿Quien era el de la moto que estaba contigo antes de que llegáramos?"

"Nadie" Rachel miró una ultima vez en la dirección que se había ido Jason "Solo un viejo amigo"


End file.
